


Pirate Booty

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's whipping up a little something in the kitchen and it smells wonderful.  When Zoro goes to investigate, he finds that Sanji's skills as a cook can be very inspirational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Booty

Pirate Booty  
Isabeau Gower  
One Piece Ficlet

Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or its characters and derive no profit from the telling of this story.

 

A sweet, buttery aroma woke Zoro from his daily nap on deck and lured him to the door of the ship’s galley. The room was empty, except for the cook, who was standing by the stove and stirring the contents of a single small saucepan.

“Don’t stand there with the door open,” Sanji said without turning around, “come in and lock the door behind you.” The cook turned off the heat and moved his pan to begin cooling it.

Moving into the room and locking the door as requested, Zoro immediately shot back, “What’s the matter, cook? Don’t feel like sharing with Luffy?”

“Not this I don’t,” Sanji answered with a wry smile, “but I’ll be happy to make him his own batch later.”

Zoro walked over to the stove, stood directly behind Sanji, and tried to peer over his shoulder into the pan.  
“So what exactly is this latest concoction of yours?” Sniffing the air, Zoro knew that it smelled good but couldn’t identify the mysterious light brown fluid.

“It’s caramel. Haven’t you ever had it before?” Sanji asked.

“No, I haven’t. What do you do with it, drink it?”

Sanji’s wry smile broke into a full-fledged grin before he answered, “No, you use it to top things.” Reaching for Zoro’s hand, Sanji took Zoro’s index finger and plunged it into the cooling caramel. It was still quite warm but not scaldingly hot, so it was more a shock than a burn that Zoro received.

The swordsman looked on with his mouth gaping open as Sanji took the sweet, syrup covered digit and put it in his own mouth. Sanji’s tongue circled around Zoro’s finger and he sucked gently to remove all traces of the confection. By the time he was done, Zoro had finally gotten the picture.

“Wanna try some?” Sanji asked. He dipped his own finger into the pan and lifted it to Zoro’s lips.

Eyes locked firmly onto the cook’s, Zoro opened his mouth and returned the favor, cleaning the finger and also appreciating the flavor of this new treat. After Sanji removed his finger, Zoro looked down at his shirt. A single drop of caramel had fallen from Sanji’s finger before it made it into his mouth.

Sanji’s eyes followed Zoro’s and locked onto the small spill. Both men grinned and began to remove each other’s clothing. This was undoubtedly a treat both men would enjoy cleaning up much more if they were wearing much less.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a bagged caramel corn available in grocery stores under the name of Pirate Booty. Pirates on the bag and sweet caramel inside, who could resist?


End file.
